


See you, Doctor.

by RJ_Klang



Category: Doctor Who, Victoria (TV)
Genre: Clara as Victoria, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Klang/pseuds/RJ_Klang
Summary: She was born to save the Doctor, always had, always will.





	

Clara Oswin Oswald, born in May 24th, 1819, in Kensington Palace, London, named Alexandrina Victoria, was known as Queen Victoria.

She was born to save the Doctor.

Victoria was the one of those pieces cut by the Doctor's timeline. Of course, Victoria wasn't aware of that. She was Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. She had a country to save, not just the Doctor.

But the Doctor would come when the time was right.

He came with his companion, Rose Tyler, on the way she headed to Balmoral in 1879 as she was 60 and being alone for 18 years. Victoria had seen things long enough so she wouldn't be alarmed by the Doctor and the naked girl. Perhaps she had already known that is her destiny.

She permitted them to go by her side as the protectors the Doctor claimed before and they arrived at Torchwood House later in the day.

Everything was settled and waited till the night took its place.

And as it was and will be known to all, the night wouldn't be quiet when the Doctor was there. A fierce werewolf came straight towards Victoria and tried to give her a big bite. Victoria ran with the Doctor like she used to, as Clara. At the moment of life and death, she gave the diamond to the Doctor as she gave her life to him. 

The cutting diamond finally refracted the full moon light to kill the werewolf and save them all. Clara's mission was perfectly done. She had kept the Doctor alive.

“He is impossible,” said the Doctor, “I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He is protecting you even now, ma'am, from beyond the grave.”

“Indeed.” said the Queen.

“And you are impossible, Your Majesty.”

“Then you may think on this also, that I am not amused. And henceforth, I banish you.”

“I am sorry?”

“I have awarded you Sir, Doctor. And now you are exiled from this Empire and never to return.” said the Queen, with a serious look on her face.

Then the Doctor left her world like he had never come before.

“Run you clever boy, and remember.” A voice echoed in Victoria's head, coming from nowhere, when she was looking at their backs by the window.

And there was something more she could do, to save him.

“I purpose an institute, to investigate these strange happenings andto fight them.” The Queen proclaimed, “I would call it Torchwood, the Torchwood Institute.”

—————— 

“It can't be!” The Doctor is in a great shock, precisely, the 10th one.

“You got to admit that. She is impossible.” The 11th Doctor is playing his cool bow tie, “She is an impossible girl.”

“She does.” The 10th Doctor nods and then he turns to Clara, “Keep a tight hold on it, Clara.”

“Mm. On it.” Clara puts down her teacup and stands up.

Then the 10th Doctor kisses her hand that he hadn't got a chance during that time.

“Victoria would be crazy if she knew that you care so much for the greatest enemy of this land.” He smiles at her.

“I bet she would.” Clara agrees, “But she would understand, for her in the deep love with her beloved husband.”

But before the 10th Doctor goes, Clara talks once again.

“Tell something you don't know, Doctor.”She said, “That Victoria always looked up the sky with a telescope, to see you, Doctor.”

To see you, Doctor.

See you.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a simple and short crossover fic. As I think of Jenna being both Clara and Victoria, and the Doctor did meet Victoria back at episode "The Teeth and Claw", so it just comes out of my mind.


End file.
